


When You Only Got 100 Years To Live

by BeachBunny



Series: Granger & Silvanna One Shots [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Demons, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: A series of random one-shots featuring Granger, Silvanna and the Lightborn Squad.Chapter 1: When You Only Got 100 Years to Live (Granger's life as seen through flashbacks.)
Relationships: Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Granger & Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Granger & Silvanna One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Mobile Games Fanfictions





	When You Only Got 100 Years To Live

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: Character death. 
> 
> Also, listen to 100 Years by Five For Fighting while you read this.)

[](https://ibb.co/30D2ncW)

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

He's 6 when he first comes to the Imperial Sanctuary. Both hands clinging tight to his mother, the impossibly tall building looming before them. Granger's parents are decorated soldiers, and they have come on the King's request.

"Bow, like how I told you." Granger's mother gently pushes him forward when he doesn't move. He is stiff, executing an awkward bow to the King and Queen.

They present their daughter, and he awkwardly does another bow, not meeting her eyes. Princess Silvanna, 2 years younger, executes a perfect curtsy.

He's 8 when his parents die. He's playing with his friends when a knight comes to him, and gently tells him what happened. 

Granger's brought to a Monastery and meets a nun. Everything happens so fast. The Monastery becomes his home for the next 25 years.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

He's 15 when he spends his time hiding between bookshelves. He's in the same school as Princess Silvanna. She always studies in the library after classes.

One day she falls asleep for a moment while studying, and when she wakes up, it's gone cold but there's a worn leather jacket wrapped around her. Her royal guard refuses to say where it's from. 

He's 22 when he starts his training proper. The Monastery has asked him again and again, and he's given the same answer. He's chosen both guns and violins. They've given up on making him decide, and letting him do both.

He fights with tenor, his spirit unbreakable. Again, he says when he falls down. Again, he says when his opponent has disarmed him. Again, he says when he wins.

He's 33 when the Imperial Army accepts him. He's gotten a glowing review from the Monastery, and a personal recommendation from Alucard. King Aurelius himself addresses them, eyes lingering on every single new recruit. Granger meets the King's gaze head on, and later when the Princess-turned-Imperial-Knightess makes eye contact, he meets her gaze head on too.

He's still 33 when he kisses her for the first time. She giggles as they kiss again, hiding high up in a tree as Alucard wanders past confusedly, looking for his friends.

He's 36 when she kisses him for the first time as his wife.

He's 45 when tragedy strikes. They've fought the Shadow Abyss for so long. And they thought Dyrroth, now Prince Aurelius II again, had finally come back to them. Silvanna embraces her long-lost brother, as they are reunited. When she turns her back, her blood brother tries to kill her.

Granger lifts his gun, and fires.

He's 67 when he watches the King take his last breath. Silvanna cries in the bed chambers, but she holds her head high when they crown her Queen. He stands by her side, now her Prince Consort. 

They watch as Princess Andrea (named after the nun who taught the violin to Granger) becomes Crown Princess. Prince Aurelius the III bows before his mother.

He wishes Tigreal was around to witness Silvanna's crowning.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live_

He's 99 when he feels the life slip from him. His love is there, whispering as he takes his last breaths. Harith and Nana hold his other hand, and his son Prince Aurelius the III is somewhere in the room playing the violin.

And as he fades, he sees her smile, he hears her laugh, he tastes the blood on his tongue during training, he feels the tree bark which they hid in, he smells the musty smell of library books.

He smiles. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying 😭😭😭
> 
> Just to clarify - 
> 
> King Aurelius: Silvanna and Dyrroth's father  
> Prince Aurelius II: Dyrroth  
> Prince Aurelius the III: Silvanna and Granger's son


End file.
